1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the updating of malware definition data used by a malware scanner upon mobile data processing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile data processing devices are becoming more common and increasingly powerful. As, the processing capabilities of mobile data processing devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are increasing, these devices are at the same time also becoming a target for computer viruses and other types of malware. It is known to provide malware scanners for personal digital assistants.
A problem with malware scanners is that the malware definition data must be kept up to date in order that they are able to provide good protection. Rapidly spreading computer viruses are typically ones that are new as the defences against these computer viruses will not yet be in place and accordingly they have a period of time during which they can rapidly spread. What normally happens is that a new computer virus is released and spreads to some extent at which point it becomes recognised by the providers of malware scanners. The provider of the malware scanner can then analyse the new computer virus and generate malware definition data that can be used by their products to identify and take remedial action against the new virus threat. This update data needs distributing to the data processing systems that are to be protected. Only once these data processing systems have the new malware definition data in place will they be able to resist infection by the new computer virus.
Conventional fixed data processing systems, such as office personal computers and the like typically have permanent physical network connections through which rapid updating of malware definition data may be made. Mechanisms for distributing such malware definition updating data are known within the context of fixed data processing systems, such as office personal computers.